masseffectfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Szerkesztő:Buci1898/Moralitási útmutató (Mass Effect)
Az oldal segítséget nyújt a párbeszédek és akciók konkrét válaszlehetőségei közötti döntésben, amelyekkel Példakép és Renegát pontok szerezhetőek. Személyes háttér és pszichikai profil Kezdeti és pontok *Űrjáró és háborús hős: 20 *Telepes és háborús hős: 15 *Földi születésű és háborús hős: 10 *Űrjáró és magányos túlélő: 15 , 5 *Telepes és magányos túlélő: 10 , 10 *Földi születésű és magányos túlélő: 5 , 15 *Űrjáró és könyörtelen: 10 *Telepes és könyörtelen: 15 *Földi születésű és könyörtelen: 20 Küldetések Prológus: A jeladó nyomában Joker és Kaidan *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Egyetértek." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Elég a dumából!" Richard L. Jenkins és Chakwas doktornő *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nyugalom, Jenkins!" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A munka része, doki." Első támadás után *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megérdemel egy tisztes temetést." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Felejtsük el!" Ashley Williams *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Jól van?" *:plusz (csak akkor elérhető, ha rákérdezünk, hogy mi történt Ashley egységével) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne hibáztassa magát!" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Otthagyta őket." *:plusz (csak akkor elérhető, ha korábban azt válaszoltuk, hogy "Maradjon itt!”) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Rendben, jöjjön!" Manuel és Dr. Warren *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Biztonságban van." *:plusz *9 ha elhallgattatjuk Manuelt Cole és a farmerek *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Biztonságos." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne szórakozzon!" *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Tduhat valamit." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meg is halna érte?" A csempész (csak akkor elérhető, ha rákérdeztünk Powell nevére a farmerektől) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hagyja, Williams." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hazudsz!" Kaidan a Normandián (ha Shepard nő) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Maga segített." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A küldetés kudarcot vallott." Ashley a Normandián *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Maga segített." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A küldetés kudarcot vallott." Fellegvár: Leplezd le Saren-t Megérkezés a Fellegvárba *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem hátrálok meg!" A Tanács ülésén a Toronyban *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne védjék tovább!" Fellegvár: Garrus *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nagyon kockázatos volt." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Szép lövés." Találkozás Ököllel Csak akkor elérhető, ha elegendő / pontunk van, különben a munkások megtámadnak. *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Mentsétek magatokat." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hibát követtek el." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem érdemled meg, hogy élj." (ha Wrex nincs jelen) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megérdemelte." (ha Wrex jelen van) A Tanács második ülésén a Toronyban *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez a legjobb megoldás." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne hátráltassanak minket!" Beszéd a nagykövettel a dokknál *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Óvatos leszek." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez a munkája." Beszéd a legénységhez az indulás előtt *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Az emberiségnek cselekednie kell." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Senki sem fog segíteni!" *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Mindenki számít ránk." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Az emberiség egyedül van!" Pressley navigátor *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A mi oldalunkon állnak." *:plusz (csak akkor elérhető, ha előtte a Példakép lehetőséget választottuk) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Kétségbe vonja a döntésemet?" Két főküldetés után Beszéd a Tanáccsal a Normandián *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Jó." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nincs időm erre." majd "Ez az én nyomozásom!" Novéria: Geth érdekeltség Port Hanshan hangár *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Együttműködünk." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Én megtartom a fegyverem." Beszéd Maeko Matsuóval, miután beszéltünk Gianna Parasinivel *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Felejtse el." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megszégyenítő ugye?" Novéria: Lorik Qui'in Betörés a Szintetikus Intelligenciához *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Törvénytelenül van itt." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nincs esélye." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem volt más választásom." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Lássuk." Lorik Qui'in meggyőzése, hogy tanúskodjon *24 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hős lehetne." *25 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A fenébe is, igen." Beszéd Anoleis adminisztrátorral *25 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Gianna nyomoz maga után." Miután azt választottuk, hogy "Ó, maga bűnös!" vagy "Mit kapok cserébe?" *9 , ha megegyezel Anoleisszel Beszéd Gianna Parassinivel *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meggyőztem Qui'int." *:plusz beszéd Matsuóval *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Bűnöző volt." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem számít a véleménye." Novéria: Benezia mátriárka Beszéd Ventralis kapitánnyal *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meglátom, mit tehetek." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem segíteni jöttem." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nincs mit." *2 , ha elfutunk harc nélkül, majd visszatérve azt választjuk, hogy "Szívesen." vagy "Mi?" majd "Nem tudott megbírkózni vele?" Novéria: Szakadék Állomás A rekni királynő *24 , ha elengeded *25 , ha megölöd Jelentés a Tanácsnak *Elengedtük a királynőt: **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem fognak." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Találgassak?" ***2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem ezek." *Megöltük a királynőt: **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem volt más választásom." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Néha." Férosz: Geth támadás Beszéd Fai Dannel *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Örömmel segítettem." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem maga miatt csináltam." Beszéd Calantha Blake-kel *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Mi a baj?" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Remélem, nem fertőző." Beszéd Ian Newsteaddel a csatornában *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Segíthetek?" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megölni." Férosz: A thorián ExoGeni elhagyása *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hiszek neked." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem érdekel." Beszéd Jeonggal *24 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nézd távolabbról a dolgot." *25 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Előbb öllek meg." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Logikusnak hangzik." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ezt nem kockáztathatom." :plusz *2 , ha elfogadjuk a gránátokat *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Felejtsd el!" (ettől függetlenül megkapjuk a gránátokat) Áldozatok minimalizálása (16) *2-32 , 2 minden megmentett telepesért *2-32 , 2 minden megölt telepesért A thorián *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Engedd el a telepeseket!" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Elég a beszédből!" *:plusz *8 , ha teljesítjük a küldetést Beszéd Shialával *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem hagyhatom életben magát." Jelentés a Tanácsnak *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Mindenkinek segítek." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne legyen hülye!" **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megértem." ***2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Mindenkinek segítek." (ha megmentetted a telepeseket) vagy "Segíteni akartam nekik." (ha megölted a telepeseket) Udina reakciója a követségen *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Csak ez érdekli?" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Feláldozhatóak voltak." Vermár: Ostrom B cellablokk (Menos Avot) *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Rendben engedjük ki." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem." vagy "Sajnálom, nem kockáztathatok." A cellablokk (Ganto Imness) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Azt hiszem bízhatom magában." vagy "Kiengedem." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem bízhatok benned." majd "Túl kockázatos." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Azt hiszem bízhatom magában." vagy "Kiengedem." * *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem jelentenek veszélyt." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Kinyitni az ajtókat, és kivégezni őket!" vagy "Megölni őket." Beszéd Rana Thanoptisszal *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Késő." Meghozni a döntést *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Sajnálom." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hát persze." Beszéd Sarennel *"It's already happened!" vagy "Már átestél a sulykoláson!" **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Csatlakozz hozzám." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A Fejedelem el fog árulni." Jelentés a tanácsnak *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Bizonyítékra van szüksége?" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Csesszék meg!" **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Bíznia kell bennem." Verseny az idővel: Jelentés a Tanácsnak "Ez csak politika" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Maga rohadék." Ílosz: Találd meg a Vezetőt Belépés az archívumba *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "That's monstrous!" vagy "You betrayed them." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "It was necessary." Race Against Time: Final Battle A Fellegvár megmentése *24 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "That's not true." *25 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "It's never too late!" Mindkét választás csak 9 pontot igényel abban az esetben, ha a Vermáron való talákozás során az vagy a opciót választottuk. A tanács sorsa *8 és 9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Concentrate on Sovereign." *28 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Save the Council." *29 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Let the Council die." Megbízások (Fellegvár) Fellegvár: Aszári Úrnő *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Örülök, hogy segítettem." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Beszéljünk a fizetésről." Fellegvár: Michel doktor *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Találjunk megoldást." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ezt át kellene gondolnod." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Öljétek meg!" *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ha eljár a szád, meghalsz!" Fellegvár: A rajongó Harmadik találkozás *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem ilyen egyszerű." vagy "Vannak más ügyek is." vagy "Beszéljünk a bizalomról." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Baromság." vagy "Nincs olyan, hogy jó ügy." vagy "Letesztellek." Fellegvár: Otthon *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem helyes." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez fontos." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Átengedem a testet." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Háborúban vagyunk." Fellegvár: Jahleed félelme *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem mész!" (korábban nem fogadtuk el az őrzőszkennelést Chorbantól) *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Többé nem." (korábban elfogadtuk az őrzőszkennelést Chorbantól) *:plusz *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Akkor csináld törvényesen!" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Vidd innen!" Fellegvár: A Prezidencia prófétája *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez méltatlan hozzád." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Semmi bajt nem csinál." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Így is baj van már." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez veszélyes." Fellegvár: A riporter kérése Csak akkor elérhető, ha az Ököllel való találkozás előtt beszéltünk Emily Wonggal. *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Többel tartozik nekem." Fellegvár: Rita testvére *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nincs szükséged rá." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Szánalmas." *:plusz *8 , ha visszaviszed a szállítmányt Chellicknek *9 , ha harcolsz Jax-szel Fellegvár: Xeltan bánata *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne aggódjon..." Ellenséges foglalás *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem. Nem teszem meg." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem probléma." vagy "Megteszem." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Le vagy tartóztatva." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hagyja maga mögött mindezt." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Akkor meg is volnánk." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ajánlom, hogy ne mocskolja be magát." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Oszlassa fel a bandát." Kalózok *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megteszem." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Felejtse el." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez biztos nehéz lehet." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Csak hülyítette magát." Megbízások (Fellegvár – egy főküldetés után) Fellegvár: Családi ügy *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Akkor is az ő döntése." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megéri." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Maga nem túl segítőkész." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Gondoljon a gyermekre." Fellegvár: Poloska *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A jó ügy érdekében." vagy "Szívesen." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meggondoltam magam." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "HAZUGSÁG Megcsináltam." Fellegvár: A negyedik rend *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Vége az interjúnak." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A turiánok is segítettek az építésben." majd "A legénység a Szövetségből való." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ideje elhallgattatni!" *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Egy nagyszerű emberi fejlesztés." majd "Én irányítom a Normandiát." Ha azt választjuk, hogy " Vége az interjúnak." vagy " Ideje elhallgattatni!" a soron következő kérdésnél, akkor nem kapjuk meg a teljes / pontokat, csak az ezekért járóakat. Ekkor az interjú végén megkapjuk, egyébként csak akkor, amikor legközelebb megnyitjuk a galaxistérképet és beszélünk Hackett admirálissal. Fellegvár: Váratlan ellenőrzés *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Hidakat kell építenünk." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Szét kell rúgnunk pár segget." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem hinném." majd "Attól tartok, igen." vagy "Pontosan így van." Aszári diplomácia Ezt a megbízást végrehajthatjuk úgy is, hogy közvetlenül Sharjilára megyünk, viszont így nincs lehetőségünk megszerezni ezeket a pontokat. *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem érdekel." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Remélem is." Fellegvár: Emlékszem magamra (ha Shepard telepes) Ez illetve a Fellegvár: Régi barátok és a Fellegvár: Öreg, boldogtalan, messzi dolgok megbízások kölcsönösen kizárják egymást. *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "(Nyugtató beadása.)" (fenti válasz) *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "(Nyugtató beadása.)" (lenti válasz) *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Azt akarom, hogy lője le!" Fellegvár: Régi barátok (ha Shepard földi születésű) Ez illetve a Fellegvár: Emlékszem magamra és a Fellegvár: Öreg, boldogtalan, messzi dolgok megbízások kölcsönösen kizárják egymást. *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Figyelmeztetés." vagy "Ez megváltoztatja a dolgokat." **8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem segít rajtatok." **9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "És?" vagy "Csinálj, amit akarsz!" **9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "(Lelőni.)" *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Szükségem van a segítségedre." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Beszéljük meg." vagy "Nem lesz itt semmiféle ítélet." vagy "Ő az enyém." vagy "Nem érdekel. Add át!" Fellegvár: Öreg, boldogtalan, messzi dolgok (ha Shepard űrjáró) Ez illetve a Fellegvár: Emlékszem magamra és a Fellegvár: Régi barátok megbízások kölcsönösen kizárják egymást. *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Adok pénzt." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Részeges." **Miután Shepard beszélt az anyjával ***8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Adok 20 kreditet élelemre." ***8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A Veterán Ügyek Hivatala" ***2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Cseszd meg." ***9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Senki nem érti! Waah!" Megbízások (Fellegvár – a Normandia lefoglalása után) Fellegvár: A tárgyaló kérése *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Segítségre van szüksége." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem. Most fogja!" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Akkor ez egy rossz játszma." vagy "Ne legyen barom.", majd azt választjuk, hogy "(Add neki a stimulánst)" vagy *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "(Add neki a nyugtatót)" Fellegvár: Az ősellenségünk *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem fogom támogatni." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Számíthat a támogatásomra." Megbízások (Novéria) Novéria: Csempészek *2 , ha a csomagot egyből Inamordának adjuk Szükség van 6 pont vagy 4 pont , hogy Opold elmondja, hogy kinek kell a csomag. Csak ezt követően tudunk beszélni Inamordával. Novéria: Kémkedés A megbízás elutasítása *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem kifogás." (vége a megbízásnak) A megbízás elfogadása *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem helyes." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Kész." Elmondjuk Rafael Vargasnak, hogy "Egy aszári kért fel kémnek." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meséltem magáról." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Mindketten bosszantanak." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "HAZUGSÁG Kész." Novéria: Karantén *24 , ha teljesítjük a megbízást Megbízások (Férosz) Férosz: Gethek az alagútban *8 , ha teljesítjük a megbízást Férosz: Akkuk *8 , ha teljesítjük a megbízást Férosz: Varránhús *8 , ha teljesítjük a megbízást :plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Csak fizess." Férosz: Vízművek *8 , ha teljesítjük a megbízást Megbízások (Vermár) Vermár: Wrex és a reprogátló *Wrex megnyugtatása **28 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem a te néped!" **28 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ha nem az lenne én se tenném." vagy "We are." (szükséges a Wrex: Családi páncél megbízás teljesítése) **9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne legyél ilyen naiv!" *Wrex megölése **25 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "lelövése." **:plusz **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A fenébe!" **8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Én vagyok a parancsnok!" (csak akkor elérhető, ha Ashley lövi le Wrex-szet anélkül, hogy parancsba adnánk) **:plusz (ha beszélünk Kirrahével utána) **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "A barátom volt." vagy "Megérdemli a tiszteletet." **2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Dobják bele." Vermár: Támogatás Kirrahe csapatának *2 , ha megszakítjuk a geth kommunikációt *:plusz *2 , ha megszakítjuk a műholdas kapcsolatot *:plusz *8 , ha elpusztítjuk a geth repülőket *:plusz a riasztónál *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Van elég bajuk." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meg tudják oldani." Megbízások (feltérképezetlen világok) Tali és a gethek *1 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Rendben." vagy "Vigye." *1 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem vállalhatom a kockázatot." Halott tudósok *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ez nem igazságszolgáltatás." *2 , ha azt választjuk hogy "Lelövöd." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Majd én megteszem." ExoGeni telep *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ezt nem tehetem meg." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Most azonnal meg kéne ölnöm!" Geth behatolás *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Erre nincs időm!" Hádész kutyái *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem bízom magában." vagy "Nincs üzlet." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Jól hangzik." Túszok *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem kell meghalniuk." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Szükségük van Burnsre!" *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Támadás!" *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne legyen ostoba." Eltűnt modul *6 , ha megtaláljuk az adatmodult anélkül, hogy megöltünk volna egy majmot is **4 , ha megölünk egy majmot kint *4 , ha megölünk egy majmot Kyle őrnagy *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Talán én segíthetek rajta." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Szüksége van a segítségemre." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Meg fognak halni miatta!" *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megpróbáltam segíteni." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Már nem segíthet rajtuk." (vagy 8, ha harc árán jutunk be a bukerbe) *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Elég a sületlenségből." *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Adja meg magát, vagy meghalnak a gyerekei!" (vagy 10, ha harc árán jutunk be a bukerbe) Megvadult VI *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ezt hallottam már máskor is." *:plusz *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Vannak sérültek?" Ostromhelyzet (80%-os szint után elérhető) Ha ugyanezen végigjátszás során korábban elértük a 80%-os szintet, akkor ez a megbízás 90%-os szint után lesz elérhető. *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "That's not my problem." (vége a megbízásnak) *8 , ha 1-4 kutató hal meg *24 , ha egy kutató sem hal meg *9 , ha 5 vagy több kutató hal meg A tárgyalás (80%-os szint után elérhető) Ha ugyanezen végigjátszás során elértük a 80%-os szintet, akkor ez a megbízás 90%-os szint után lesz elérhető. *8 , ha békésen fejezzük be a megbízást *9 , ha nem tárgyalunk Lord Dariusszal és megöljük őt és az embereit **25 , ha erőszakkal fejezzük be a megbízást X57: Zúgjon az ég (szükséges hozzá a Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalom) Beszéd Simon Atwellel az első fáklya kijáratánál *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Nem mindegyik ilyen." *2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ugyan miért nem?" Beszéd Charnnal *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Felejtsd el Balakot." *8 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Ne legyél hülye!" *9 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megtámadod" Beszéd Balakkal *24 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "hogy megmentsd a túszokat" **Miután azt választjuk, hogy "Nem vagyok olyan, mint ő." Simon Atwellnél ***2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Csak átmenetileg." *25 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Megtámadod" **o meghalni vagy a Szövetségnek ***Miután azt választjuk, hogy "Senki sem csinálhatta volna jobban." Simon Atwellnél ****2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "Damn right I am." ****2 , ha azt választjuk, hogy "As hard as possible." Összegzés Összes lehetséges Ezek az adatok nem tartalmazzák a személyes háttérből és pszichikai profilból adódó pontokat, továbbá nem tartalmazzák a moralitástól függő megbízáskon szerezhető pontokat, mivel ha az egyiket maximalizálni akarjuk, akkor nem tudjuk mindkét megbízást elérhetővé tenni. ;Ílosz előtt : *a Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalom nélkül : 539 , 515 *a Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalommal : 575 , 553 ;Összesen : *a Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalom nélkül : 593 , 571 *a Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalommal : 629 , 609 Összes szükséges Egy végigjátszáson belül lehetséges elérni mind a mind a pontok 75%-át anélkül, hogy tapasztalati pontokat használnánk fel az elbűvöléshez/megfélemlítéshez. ;A Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalom nélkül : Ha telepítve van a Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalom, de nem landolunk az X57-es aszteroidán, akkor is az alábbi számítás lesz érvényben. *32.4 (10%): 1 pont moralitás, 2 pont moralitás feloldása *Fantommá válás: 1 pont moralitás, 3 pont moralitás feloldása *81.0 (25%): 1 pont moralitás, 2 pont moralitás feloldása, bónusz képesség *162.0 (50%): bónusz képesség *243.0 (75%): 1 pont moralitás, 2 pont moralitás feloldása, bónusz képesség *259.2 (80%): moralitástól függő megbízás feloldása *291.6 (90%): másik moralitástól függő megbízás feloldása (ha 80%-nál elértük az adott megbízást, akkor a másik eléréséhez 90%-os szint szükséges ugyanazon végigjátszáson belül) *324.0 (100%): maximális érték ;A Zúgjon az ég! letölthető tartalommal : *34 (10%): 1 pont moralitás, 2 pont moralitás feloldása *Fantommá válás: 1 pont moralitás, 3 pont moralitás feloldása *85.0 (25%): 1 pont moralitás, 2 pont moralitás feloldása, bónusz képesség *170.0 (50%): bónusz képesség *255.0 (75%): 1 pont moralitás, 2 pont moralitás feloldása, bónusz képesség *272.0 (80%): moralitástól függő megbízás feloldása *306.0 (90%): másik moralitástól függő megbízás feloldása (ha 80%-nál elértük az adott megbízást, akkor a másik eléréséhez 90%-os szint szükséges ugyanazon végigjátszáson belül) *340.0 (100%): maximális érték Kategória:Mass Effect Kategória:Útmutatók